Articles of footwear typically include an upper and a sole structure attached to the upper. When the upper is knitted, it is conventionally knitted has a flat, U-shaped template. The ends of the U are brought together and sewn, generating a stitch/seam line along the heel. Stitch lines contact the foot of the user, creating discomfort via friction. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a knit upper with a stitchless and/or seamless heel.